Jueves
by ZaryAliceVulturiSalvatore
Summary: Bonnie es una joven que tiene que tomar el tren todos los días para llegar a su casa. Qué pasará cuando un hermoso chico se siente en frente de ella? . Basada en la canción “jueves” de la oreja de van gogh.


**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Lisa J. Smith; la canción es de la oreja de van gogh. Yo solo juego con los personajes y la historia, aunque desearía que Damon fuera mío XD**

**Summary: Bonnie es una joven que tiene que tomar el tren todos los días para llegar a su casa. Qué pasará cuando un hermoso chico se siente en frente de ella? . Basada en la canción "jueves" de la oreja de van gogh.**

**Bueno este es mi primer fic de la serie… espero que les guste y no me odien si es malo.. Apenas he leído el primer libro y no se mucho mas allá de la serie de tv, y estaba escuchando ayer esta canción y me inspiro para escribir este fic.. Espero q les guste..**

Era un lunes por la mañana, Bonnie estaba esperando su tren, luego de entrar a su vagón se sentó y se dispuso a mirar por la ventana mientras el tren tomaba marcha, la joven miró hacia adelante y sus ojos se posaron en un apuesto chico de piel blanca, cabello oscuro y hermosos ojos azules. El chico se sentó en el puesto de frente a ella, con el mentón apoyado en su mano mira hacia la ventana y deja ir un bostezo, Bonnie al sentirse ignorada e inferior al chico, sintió como las lagrimas querían escapar de sus ojos, bajo su mirada hacia el piso del vagón hasta que llego a la estación.

El tren se detuvo y ella se levantó cerrando los ojos y tomando una bocanada de aire y camino en dirección a la salida pensando que sería la última vez que vería a ese chico.

El martes Bonnie entró al vagón y se sentó en el mismo lugar que el día anterior, estaba con la vista fija en la ventana, pronto sintió como si alguien se acercara y volteó a ver de quien se trataba y para su sorpresa era el mismo chico del otro día, el le sonrió y se sentó de nuevo, Bonnie le devolvió la sonrisa y se quedaron mirándose fijamente, él cerró los ojos y suspiró, luego se sentó, Bonnie fijó su mirada a la ventana de nuevo, soy una cobarde, por qué no le hablé? se repetía a sí misma, se acurruco ella misma haciéndose pequeñita.

… _y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes, como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer, de estación en estación enfrente tu y yo, va y viene el silencio…_

Bonnie no encontraba el valor suficiente para hablarle a aquél chico, de por sí ella era bastante miedosa. Todos los días bajaba de la estación y nunca le dirigió una palabra al joven muchacho. Y él solo se quedaba observando con una sonrisa en el rostro como se iba.

Pero este día era especial, ella se sentía diferente este jueves, 11 de marzo, hoy era el día en que hablaría con el joven, entró en el vagón y se sentó en el lugar donde siempre lo había hecho desde que vio al chico, el muchacho entró poco después y se sentó en su respectivo lugar.

Una corazonada relacionada al chico con un nombre.. _Damon… _Bonnie se llenó de valor y por fin le habló.

- Damon..? – tartamudeo la chica. Bonnie se sonrojo y bajó la mirada suponiendo que él pensaría que era una tonta. Pero en vez de eso, Damon se acerca, toma su cara y le sonríe, de una manera irónica y torcida.

- _yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos, cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren…_ - le dijo Damon a Bonnie, ella le sonrió. Damon toma la mano de Bonnie y la acerca hacia él, el tren empieza a entrar a un túnel y empiezan a apagarse las luces.

Bonnie tanteando con sus manos, encuentra la cara de Damon y lo besa en los labios. El beso fue apasionado y desesperado, Damon termino el beso por la falta de respiración de Bonnie

- te quiero – le dice Damon sonriendo, con la misma sonrisa juguetona

A Bonnie se le ilumina los ojos y sonríe, Damon empieza a besar el cuello de Bonnie con delicadeza, ella cierra los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento. De pronto, siente una punzada de dolor en donde Damon se suponía q la estaba besando, Bonnie se siente desfallecer y mira a Damon regalándole el ultimo latido de su corazón.

* * *

bueno es un poco cruel xD... espero que les guste.. y si no.. avisenme y lo borro xD


End file.
